Always
by nicole-purple
Summary: Draco’s father has made him leave Harry. Harry’s response to this separation comes as a huge shock to everyone. Set with the song always by saliva.


Always

Summery: Draco's father has made him leave Harry. Harry's response to this separation comes as a huge shock to everyone. Set with the song always by saliva.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… I wish I did… maybe in another universe, my alter-ego does have the ability to travel dimensions… hmmmm… so I guess its possible that I do own Harry Potter, but not in this dimension… damn the technicalities… blah blah blah I make no money, and I don't own the song either… : sigh : I don't own a whole lot…

A/N: I came up with the idea for this while on a college summer field course, basically while shoved in a 15 seater van, just cause there were only 13 people does not mean it was roomy. All i had to do was my sterio...

Ps. Happily beted by abby sarajana

Draco is sitting in the Great Hall staring at the back of his ex-lovers head, Harry Potter. His ex-lover, because his father had made him leave the raven haired boy for his betrothed, the pug-nosed bitch Pansy Parkinson. Needless to say, Harry was not pleased with the matter, especially since the night before he broke it off with the hero of the wizarding world, he had promised to be with him always. And tonight was the night that he planned to tell Harry what he wanted to do with his life.

Across the Great Hall Harry is sitting among his friends, while they try to tell him to get over the blonde prat. Harry can feel Draco's eyes on the back of his head, and thinks that now might be a good time to tell Draco what he wants.

All of a sudden Harry pulls out his wand raises it above his head and yells out "_Petrificus totalus!"_ Harry put enough magic and emotion behind that spell, not to just stun the person next to him but to stun everyone in the castle. The next thing anyone sees is music start playing as Harry stands and starts to sing.

_I hear… a voice say "Don't be so blind"…  
It's telling me all these things…  
That you would probably hide…  
Am I… your one and only desire…  
Am I the reason you breath…  
Or am I the reason you cry…_

Suddenly Harry starts rocking and pulling at his hair while singing,

_Always… always… always… always… always…always… always…_

_I just can't live without you…_

Harry then starts walking towards the Slytherin table.

_I love you…  
I hate you…  
I can't live without you…  
I breathe you…  
I taste you…  
I can't live without you…  
I just can't take anymore…  
This life of solitude…  
I guess that I'm out the door…  
and now I'm done with you…_

He steps up on the Slytherin table and starts dancing/rocking/screaming at Draco.

_I feel… like you don't want me around…  
I guess I'll pack all my things…  
I guess I'll see you around…  
Inside… it bottles up until now…  
As I walk out your door…  
All I hear is the sound…_

Again grabbing his hair and rocking.

_Always… always…always… always… always… always…always…_

_I just can't live without you…_

Harry suddenly crouches, grabs Dracos head and sings directly into his ear.

_I love you…  
I hate you…  
I can't get around you…  
I breathe you…  
I taste you…  
I can't live without you…  
I just can't take anymore…  
Like life of solitude…  
I guess that I'm out the door…  
And now I'm done with you…_

_I love you…  
I hate you…  
I can't live without you…  
I left my head around your heart…_

Harry suddenly screams the next line and pushes Draco back.

_Why would you tear my world apart…_

Suddenly standing normal he says,

_Always… always… always… always…_

Pulling out a large knife that he had hidden up his sleeve,

_I see… the blood all over your hands…_

Harry proceeds to cut his arm and drip the blood on Draco's frozen hands.

_Does it make you feel… more like a man…  
Was it all… just a part of your plan…  
This pistols' shakin' in my hands…_

Out of a pocket hidden in his robe harry pulls a pistol and waves it around.

_All I hear is the sound…_

Harry then jumps off the table and proceeds to walk towards the doors, all the while still singing.

_I love you…  
I hate you…  
I can't live around you…  
I breathe you…  
I taste you…  
I can't live without you…  
I just can't take anymore…  
This life of solitude…  
I guess that I'm out the door…  
And now I'm done with you…_

As Harry gets to the doors he turns, bows, and continues singing and he walks out the doors, down the stairs, and out into the main foyer of the school.

_I love you…  
I hate you…  
I can't live without you…  
I love you…  
I hate you…  
I can't live around you…  
I just can't take anymore…  
This life of solitude…  
I pick myself off the floor…  
And now I'm done with you…_

_Always…_

_Always…_

_Always…_

Suddenly a shot is heard throughout the school, and everyone is released. All of the teachers and most of the students proceed to run to the front of the school. Only to find as they feared, the body of their student/friend/leader.

Almost everyone ran to the foyer of the school, but not Draco. He just sat there staring at the blood on his hands, and thinking about tonight.

Or rather how tonight was supposed to go tonight was going to be the night that he was going to renounce his father and ask Harry to marry him.

Even though his hand is still covered with blood, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring that he had gotten Dumbledore to acquire for him, Harry's mothers' ring. The same ring she wore at her wedding. He thought it would be appropriate for the occasion and it would make Harry happy.

Draco then does the only thing he can think of, he accios's Harry's gun and pulls the trigger. Draco's last thought is, "Satan better let me see Harry when I get to Hell, he wouldn't want me to take over."


End file.
